


Whatever Makes  You Happy

by SexySourAlpha



Series: Fifty Shades Of Scissac [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Finger Sucking, Isaac is such a puppy, M/M, Scott is a horny bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt that said: Hi, I saw your post on the Scisaac tag asking for smutty prompts but your ask wasn’t working so I’m just posting this here. I was thinking.. can you write one where Isaac’s blowing Scott and Scott wants him to swallow and Isaac’s never done that before but he really likes Scott so he goes for it? :D </p><p>So I filled it! Enjoy my loves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Makes  You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really have time to go through and fix typos and stuff. Shouldn't be too many though!

Scott and Isaac have been going steady for the last two months. Nothing too serious, well as serious as being exclusive can be. Oh yeah, and the sex. The sex was serious; Scott was very…diverse with his kinks. Isaac hadn’t really expected this much from Scott. Like come on, Scott is literally a puppy. But that’s outside of the bedroom. Inside was a whole another story. Isaac was just beginning to get use to the nipple clamps and the blindfolds. He wasn’t a fan of the sensory overload. Scott would pull him so close to the edge and then stop him from coming. And when he finally did come it hurt. But he still did it when Scott asked; he was kind of falling for him. So when Scott asked him to try something new, he accepted the challenge

 

Isaac knocked on the front door once and it flung open. Scott was grinning and smiling excitedly which in turn cause him to smile as well. Scot was practically bouncing as he moved to let Isaac in.

“So we’re gonna do this? Like for real? Like ACTUALLY-“

“YES Scott. We’re gonna do this” Isaac said smiling widely and pulling Scott in for a kiss. Scott grabbed his arm and practically dragged him up the stairs. “Come on! Let get started!”

They burst through Scott’s bedroom door and Scot immediately started tugging on Isaac’s clothes. “Come on get these off” he whined, pulling Isaacs head down for a kiss. Isaac kissed him and straightened himself back up. “What about your mom?”

Scott exhaled heavily. He was obviously hard; his erection was tenting his sweatpants.

“She’s went out for grocery shopping and she has to check on her patients at the hospital, she won’t be back for a few hours. Now come on, I really want to fuck you mouth”.

Scott looked up and grinned pulling Isaac over to his bed. He sat on the bed while Isaac got on his knees in front of him.

“I’ve been practicing…” Isaac said shyly, a light pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Yeah? With what?” Scott said smiling as he stroked his left hand through Isaac’s curls using his other to massage is hard on.

“Well started with my fingers…then I…” he bit his bottom lip and smiled looking up to Scott.

“Then what?” Scott said breathing heavily, he eyes were half closed as he stroked himself and stared at Isaac’s wide pink lips. He suddenly switched hands and ran his fingers across Isaac’s lips. “Come on…tell me”

“Then I bought a dildo online…its not as big as yours…but I can swallow the whole thing now” Isaac could feel his cheeks burning, he was comfortable with Scott. But telling him these things made him feel kind of slutty…and he was uncomfortable with how comfortable he was with being slutty. For Scott. Scott pushed his middle and ring finger pass Isaac’s lips and rubbed down on the hot wet tongue.

“Isaac…that’s so fucking hot…so-fuck-…all that for me?” Scott let out with shivery breaths. Isaac wrapped his lips around Scott’s fingers and sucked on them, responding back with a “Mhmm” as he licked around Scott’s finger. Scott’s dick jumped and he reacted by pushing his fingers further into the warm mouth. Isaac’s eyes  quirked up in a smiling gestures as he took the fingers further down his throat. He sucked them hard one more time before pulling his mouth off with a smile. “You ready to fuck my mouth? My tight throat?” Scott unable to remember words just nodded his head.

Isaac smirked and wrapped his hand around Scott’s hot, rock hard erection. “Fuck Scott…I don’t know, your dick is really big. I’ve never tried anything this big before” he pulled down on the sensitive skin and kissed around the throbbing length. Scott dug his hands in Isaac’s hair and caressed his scalp. “Please…please don’t tease me Isaac, just suck my dick, _please_.” He whined his eyes closing and his jaw clenching as Isaac kissed down his shaft and licked up the vein on the underside of his dick.

Isaac looked up and the shaking boy and smirked, “Whatever you say Scott”. And with that he licked the slit for good measure before taking Scott into his mouth. He barely got to the back of his throat before he gagged and pulled off. “Fuck Scott. I don’t think it’ll fit”.

Before Scott could reply his spit on the length before sliding it over his tongue and eased it to the back of his mouth. Scott unable to control himself bucked his hips causing some of his cock to slide to the back of Isaacs’s throat. The curly haired boy moaned in shock and pulled off with a wet pop. He looked up to see Scott looking down, “Sorry” he said with a crooked smiled. Isaac shook his head and went back down.

This time his was able to take Scott all the way to the base until Scott’s dark pubes were tickling his nose. He and Scott stayed like that for a few seconds Scott moaning and cursing the entire time. He jerked his head off for air and let out a heavy breath.

 “I’m ready for you to fuck my mouth now” he said smiling as he wiped his teary eyes.  Scott unused to seeing tears during times like this grab the sides of Isaac’s face and firmly “You ok? You’re crying. We can totally stop if you want.” Isaac smiled.

“I’m fine Scott” he smacked Scott’s hard erection playfully “It’s just so fucking big that my gag reflexes are making me tear up…now shut up and fuck my mouth”. Scott smiled darkly and grabbed under his chin and above his head pulling his mouth onto his cock and jabbed himself inside. Isaac moaned. And massaged his thighs in approval.

He picked up a steady rhythm where he slowly filled up Isaac’s throat and pulled out quickly. He liked the wet, sloppy gagging sounds he made when he pulled his dick out.

  “Fuck Isaac…that sound is so fucking hot. I’m gonna come just from that” he said as he tried to push his cock impossibly deeper into Isaac’s throat.

Isaac opened his jaw wider and forced his face which apparently wasn’t impossible deeper into Scott’s pubes and gagged at the overwhelming filling of his throat being stuffed.

“FUCK!” Scott shouted as he jerked his dick out and started to jerk it his eyes rolling back into his head. His legs were shaking as a sign to his on coming orgasm. “I’m about to fucking cum Isaac.” Isaac quirked an eyebrow.

“I thought you’d want to come down my throat”

“I want to see it on your tongue first, open your fucking mouth-fuck I’m so close-” he leaned forward and Isaac obeyed opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Scott missed with the first spurt, it blasting Isaac on the side of his mouth. Isaac helped byt bringing his tongue directly under Scott’s dick and catching every other spurt on his tongue. He moaned at the salty and sweet taste warming his taste buds. Scott opened his eyes and pushed his dick into Isaac’s mouth. Isaac swallowed the cum around his cock and sucked off with a wet pop.

“You missed some” Scott said wiping up the cum sliding off on Isaac’s chin with four fingers and pushing it into his mouth. “Next I’m gonna hand fuck your slutty mouth, would you like that?” Scott said his lids lowered and his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. Isaac gagged on the four fingers in his mouth and pulled off. His voice was raw and hoarse as he replied.

“Whatever makes you happy Scott”


End file.
